1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a vertical type smokeless exhauster which is intended to be incorporated with a dispensing table and an oven installed in a kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an oily smoke exhauster is installed over a dispensing table/oven to suck and exhaust smoke by fan motors and then discharge the smoke to the atmosphere directly through a discharge pipe. Since such an exhauster is installed over the oven, oily contents are adhered to the wall between the exhauster and the oven, and the installation of a cabinet at such wall is not possible. Hence, use of space is limited in a with this known exhauster.